


Selbsterkenntnis

by cricri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s04e13 Quarantine, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV John Sheppard, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Post-Ep zur Episode „Quarantäne“.„O.K. Raus damit, McKay. Was ist los?“>Post in meinem LJ





	Selbsterkenntnis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charakterschwächen - weinerlich, immer am jammern – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: SGA  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: Pre-Slash, mild h/c  
Handlung: Post-Ep zur Episode „Quarantäne“  
Länge: ca. 1000 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten (in zwei Etappen)

> Teyla: If he's locked in there…  
Sheppard: He's going to be freaking.

***

„O.K. Raus damit, McKay. Was ist los?“ Er hatte wirklich nicht die Zeit, die halbe Nacht zu bohren, bis Rodney ihm endlich erzählte, was passiert war. Immerhin war doch alles gut ausgegangen – sie hatten Atlantis gerettet und mittlerweile war auch klar, daß keine unerwünschte Partei das Signal aufgefangen hatte, das während des Fehlalarms gesendet worden war. Aber mit Rodney stimmte irgendetwas nicht, und er glaubte nicht, daß das nur daran lag, daß genaugenommen Radek Atlantis gerettet hatte. Klar, für Rodneys Ego war das ein herber Schlag, aber solche Auswirkungen sollte das dann doch nicht haben. Seit der andere vor einer guten Stunde mit einem Sixpack vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, hatte er nichts anderes getan als zu trinken, trübsinnig vor sich hinzustaren und Sätze anzufangen, ohne sie zu beenden. Und das war mehr als nervig, sogar noch nerviger als das übliche Geplapper, an das er sich, wenn er ehrlich war, inzwischen ziemlich gewöhnt hatte.

Rodney seufzte. „Ich wollte sie fragen.“

Beinahe hätte er „Was?“ geantwortet, bis ihm das Gespräch wieder einfiel, das er mit Rodney kurz vor dem Alarm und der Verriegelung der Stadt geführt hatte. Natürlich. Katie. Wie hatte er das vergessen können.

„Hat sie nein gesagt?“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, aber Rodney reagierte nicht. „Das tut mir leid.“ Und das tat es auch, wirklich. Auch wenn er gleichzeitig eine merkwürdige Erleichterung empfand. Wenn sie ja gesagt hätte, hätte das alles verändert. Rodney würde dann kaum noch unangemeldet abends vor seiner Tür stehen. Er hatte ja auch so in den letzten Monaten schon verdammt wenig Zeit gehabt für die Dinge, die sie normalerweise so gemeinsam unternahmen. Und auch sonst … Aber darüber wollte er lieber gar nicht weiter nachdenken, warum ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel.

„Soweit ist es gar nicht mehr gekommen.“ Rodney fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Sie hat sich von mir getrennt.“ Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig und John merkte, wie er unruhig wurde. Mit Tränen konnte er gar nicht gut. Und außerdem war da das schlechte Gewissen, daß er über diese Entwicklung nicht so traurig war, wie es ein Freund eigentlich sein sollte.

„Rodney ...“ Er griff nach der Schulter des anderen und drückte kräftig zu. Vielleicht zu kräftig, nach Rodneys Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen. „Das tut mir wirklich leid für dich.“ Und weil er wußte, daß Rodney anders als er selbst über so etwas reden wollen würde, setzte er noch ein „Was ist denn passiert?“ hinterher.

„Wegen ... Als wir eingeschlossen waren. Es war das Quarantäneprotokoll, und ich dachte, daß wir ... uns mit irgendetwas angesteckt hätten.“ Rodney sah auf. „Ich dachte, wir hätten nur noch ein paar Stunden.“

John nickte. Klar, daß Rodney sowas denken würde, er kannte kaum jemanden, der in Notsituationen pessimistischer war. Und dann noch die Vorstellung, daß eine unbekannte Krankheit sie erwischt haben mußte – das rannte bei Rodneys Hypochondrie natürlich offene Türen ein.

„Todkrank.“ Rodney wedelte mit den Händen. „Und ich bin ... Du weißt, wie ich bin wenn ich denke ... Ehrlich, ich kann verstehen, daß sie danach nicht mehr ...“ Er brach ab und starrte auf die leere Flasche in seinen Händen, während John versuchte, aus diesen Sätzen zu rekonstruieren, was vorgefallen sein mußte. Natürlich, das war nicht gerade Rodneys stärkste Seite. Wenn er ehrlich war, war es sogar so ziemlich Rodneys nervigste Seite. Und er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, welche Ausmaße das annahm, wenn Rodney keinerlei Chance hatte, etwas gegen den drohenden Untergang zu unternehmen. Aber das war doch noch lange kein Grund …

„Rodney, wenn sie sich deswegen trennt, dann hat sie dich nicht verdient.“ Und das meinte er wirklich so. Denn auch wenn Rodneys Schwarzseherei und Hypochondrie einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten, gehörten diese Eigenschaften eben zu Rodney. Und man konnte das eine nicht ohne das andere haben, also Rodney, aber ohne Drama und hypochondrische Anfälle. Zumal er diesmal wirklich allen Grund gehabt hatte, in Panik zu verfallen. „Du solltest ihr keine -“

„_Ich_ habe ihr gesagt, daß ich noch nicht so weit bin“, unterbrach Rodney ihn. „Ich, nicht sie. Weil sie jemand besseren als mich verdient hat. Und weil ich mich nicht einfach so ändern kann … auch wenn ich mir Mühe gebe.“

Rodney klang so wenig nach Rodney in diesem Moment, daß er vor Schreck den Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog. Obwohl er doch wußte, daß Rodney es nicht so mit körperlicher Nähe hatte. Aber manchmal war das einfacher als reden, vor allem, wenn man nicht wußte, was man sagen sollte. Und Rodney, überraschenderweise, wehrte sich nicht, sondern lehnte sein Gesicht gegen Johns Schulter und atmete tief durch. Möglicherweise lag es an den drei Flaschen Bier, die er schon getrunken hatte. „Ich weiß, wie ich bin.“

„Du bist Rodney“, erklärte John mit fester Stimme. Und das kam ihm in dem Moment auch völlig logisch vor, was möglicherweise an den drei Flaschen Bier lag, die _er_ schon getrunken hatte.

Rodney fing an zu lachen. Oder zu weinen? So richtig gut ließ sich das nicht auseinanderhalten. Aber so oder so konnte er verstehen, wenn der andere ein wenig die Fassung verlor nach so einem Tag. Manchmal konnte Selbsterkenntnis auch zu viel sein. „Du bist Rodney McKay, mit allem, was dazu gehört.“ Wie war sein Mund jetzt in Rodneys Haare gekommen? Vermutlich hatte er den Kopf gedreht. Egal, wenn er schon mal da war, konnte er auch weitermachen und seine Lippen gegen Rodneys Schläfe pressen. Nur um endlich zu verstehen, warum er so wenig enthusiastisch reagiert hatte, als Rodney ihm vor einigen Stunden, bevor das alles passiert war, von seinen Plänen erzählt hatte.

Verdammt. Rodneys Atem ging immer noch abgehackt und unruhig und das war jetzt wirklich nicht der Moment für solche Erkenntnisse und erst recht nicht für solche Aktionen. Er schloß die Augen und drehte den Kopf wieder, weg von Rodney.

„Na komm, Kumpel.“ Er stand auf und zog den anderen mit sich. „Ich glaube, du solltest erst mal ausschlafen. Morgen sieht alles wieder ganz anders aus.“

Rodney schniefte und löste sich von ihm. „Vielleicht.“

„Bestimmt.“ Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde es ganz anders aussehen. Vielleicht nicht morgen, aber … in einigen Wochen?

* Fin *


End file.
